Eeyore
Eeyore is a character from the book series and cartoon Winnie the Pooh. Eeyore spells his name "eoR". He is a pessimistic, gloomy, old donkey who is a friend of Winnie the Pooh. Personality Eeyore is hardly ever happy and when he is, he is still sardonic and a bit cynical. Ironically, he seems to enjoy ''being gloomy to some extent, but nevertheless, he seems genuinely appreciative of the efforts of his friends to cheer him up, for example, when Pooh and Piglet build The House at Pooh Corner for him, or when they give him birthday presents of a honey jar (empty) and a balloon (accidentally burst). His grumpiness might be attributed to the fact that his tail is affixed to his behind using a pushpin and has a tendency to fall off. Eeyore is generally quite a reliable character; a person you can lean on in times of trouble. He can sometimes be quite insightful - in Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure, he was the first to understand that the group didn't have to go on a long and dangerous journey to become strong, smart or brave - they had it inside them all along. Appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore features as a minor character is most of the segments. In ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Eeyore is introduced by the narrators as being "stuffed with sawdust". He had lost his tail, and it was being fixed by Christopher Robin. Eeyore later assists in pulling Pooh out of Rabbit's doorway. In Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Eeyore tasks himself with finding Owl a new home, after Owl's had been blown down by the wind. He sticks to his task, even while to woods are flooded. Eeyore eventually finds a house for Owl, mistakenly choosing Piglet's house for Owl. Though Pooh encourages Piglet to point out the mistake, Piglet generously offers his home to Owl. 'Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore' In Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, Eeyore is first seen floating in the river, while Pooh is playing a game of Poohsticks. A flashback, courtesy of the Narrator, reveals that he had been deliberately bounced by Tigger. Pooh notices that Eeyore is more depressed than usual, and asks Eeyore what is wrong. Eeyore reveals that it is his birthday, and no one has noticed. Later, Pooh reappears with empty Honey pot (he had eaten the honey along the way), alongside Piglet who had intended to bring a balloon, though it had popped. Despite this, Eeyore is touched by the gifts, because he can place the balloon in the pot and take it back out. Eeyore later attends a birthday party in his honor, put together by Christopher Robin. Tigger later appears uninivited, despite Rabbits protestations regarding Tigger's previous treatment of Eeyore. Christopher Robin decides to take everyone to the river, where they play Poohsticks. Eeyore, who is playing for the first time, is revealed to be a natural, and wins the most games, while Tigger wins none. Eeyore later shares his secret with Tigger. Welcome to Pooh Corner In this series, Eeyore is portayed by a live actor in a puppet suit. He is sometimes seen carrying Roo on his back. Eeyore is also shown to have a love for dancing. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore appears as a main character in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and has several episodes regarding him. In "Donkey for a Day", everyone mistakenly believes that Eeyore is depressed when they see him sitting alone on a cliff. They attempt to cheer him up through various activities. Later, Piglet goes to talk to him, and Eeyore reveals that he was not sad at all. Instead he comes to the cliff when he is happy, and he shows Piglet a game he plays with the clouds. In "The "New" Eeyore", Eeyore decides to become more like Tigger in an attempt to become more popular. Though Eeyore eventually returns to being himself, he does retain two lessons: He starts smiling more, and he says hello to his friends. "Eeyore's Tail Tale" shows Eeyore becoming sick of his tail and leaving it behind. He later regrets this and decides to regain it, but not before the tail makes its way to each of his friends, who each use it for a different purpose. A running gag through the show is that Eeyore's house, which is made of sticks, is knocked over for various reasons. Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Eeyore joins in the hunt for Christopher who has gone missing. In the film Eeyore is the only character that goes on the journey and does not accomplish anything such as Rabbit learning he's smarter than he thinks and Tigger relizing he's stronger than he thinks. Despite this Eeyore was the first to realize all the friends had their special ability in themselves all the time. The Tigger Movie Eeyore appears in the film along with the rest of the gang. Eeyore joins the gang in the search for Tigger as he searches for his family. Eeyore is nearly killed by an avalanche but is saved by Tigger along with the rest of the group. House of Mouse Eeyore has made numerous cameos in House of Mouse, usually seated with other Pooh characters. His most notable appearance was in "Unplugged Club", in which he made a special appearance at the club as a stand-up comedian. Piglet's Big Movie Eeyore rejoins the group in searching for Piglet who has ran off. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Eeyore reappears in the film and joins the group, led by Rabbit in the first ever Heffalump expedition. During the film Eeyore is accidentally seperated from the group but reunites with them during the end credits and meets the new group member a Heffalump named Lumpy. 'Winnie the Pooh (2011)' Eeyore appears in the newest animated feature in the offcial canon. Eeyore will play an extremely large role and one of the stories is centering Eeyore and his famous tail. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Eeyore is a character of the Hundred Acre Wood world of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. In the first two games, he doesn't have a voice role, but is voiced by Gregg Berger in the English version and Taro Ishida in the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II. He is based on his appearance in Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise. Eeyore lives in a world within a world, whose inhabitants are blissfully unaware of the battles waged outside of their peaceful forest. ''Kingdom Hearts Eeyore was not present until Sora collects the missing pages of Pooh storybook by entering other worlds and finding the scattered pages. When Sora, Pooh, Piglet, Owl, Tigger, and Rabbit visit a lake, they find Eeyore floating in the water. Sora rescued him and then helped him find his attached-tail, which he had lost. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Like all of the other Winnie the Pooh characters, he is part of the mini-game "world" of Hundred Acre Wood, where he must be found while leading Pooh from one end of the map to the other. Kingdom Hearts II Because the Heartless tore out the pages of the book again, most characters in that world disappeared, leaving only Pooh within that world (with no memories of any of his friends). To solve this problem, Sora went on another journey to find the scattered pages of the book and assisted Pooh's friends in helping Pooh regain his memories of them. When Eeyore finally reappeared Pooh didn't remember him until after Sora and Rabbit gave Pooh honey, in an attempt to use food to trigger his memory. Pooh finally '''did' remember Eeyore's name, but still called Sora "somebody-I-don't-know". Disney Parks In the Disney parks around the world Eeyore has become a very common character. The most common character from the franchise after Pooh and Tigger Galley 2901341477_afe4314f0f_b.jpg|Eeyore at Disney parks Tigger-Movie-d13.jpg|Eeyore in The Tigger Movie pigletsbigmovie_120.jpg|Eeyore in Piglet's Big Movie heffalumpmovie_215.jpg|Eeyore in Pooh's Heffalump Movie heffalumphalloween_073.jpg|Eeyore in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween supersleuth_028.jpg|Eeyore in My Friends Tigger and Pooh EeyoreBookofPooh.jpg|Eeyore in The Book of Pooh 4317598786_a16bc8f1f9.jpg|Eeyore with Tigger in the Disney Parks 3216264669_9331f89797_m.jpg|Eeyore with Pooh and Tigger in the Disney Parks clipeeyore12.gif|Eeyore Trivia *Nearly all of Eeyore's houses have fallen down, been knocked down, or been bounced down. Eeyore is not good at rebuilding the houses; butterflies often knock them down just by landing on them. Yet, like tortured Sisyphus, he soldiers on and rebuilds again, time after time. *Eeyore's birthday was December 25 1921, when Christopher Robin received him as a Christmas present. *Despite his depressive nature, Eeyore is capable of great compassion, which is shown when he grows a plant that Rabbit (a master gardener) was unable to grow, just by showing the plant a little love. *In merchandise by The Walt Disney Company, Eeyore always has an uncharacteristic smile. Also, he is somewhat less caustic and sarcastic in the Disney version than in A. A. Milne's original stories. It must also be noted that Eeyore's tail was not always fixed to him by a pushpin, although Disney has chosen this as part of his permanent image. Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Heroes